Pokemon Fan Fic (Robert the hedgehog)
by Robert the hedgehog 1
Summary: This will be a story of a Pokémon Journey by the main character Robert and his best friend Sapphire. These two will go though many pains and hardships but will make it though each. Also for Hard core fans please do not read this if you are going to complain on the changes I make. Like having contests in Kanto as well as mega stones. But if you don't care, read to your hearts want.


Pokemon Chapter 1, First step of millions

What is your goal?

I never though this day would come. The day I would take my first step beyond the glass of my TV. Into the world of Pokémon. But unlike most who dreamed for the day. I am right now, literarily dreaming. People dream about their Pokémon battles they will have when waiting for this day. But not me. My dream goes like this. I cannot see myself. I see everything around me. I am in a forest, Walking. Then Suddenly in front of me was a man. And at his feet was a small Pokémon. I walked towards, The Pokémon blurred by the shadows of trees. The man took a Pokéball from his pocket and sent out a Rhyhorn. He had it run to trample the Pokémon. I dashed and got in the way. I grabbed the Rydons head and threw it to the side. The man stared at me. The shade coved him. I asked. "Why are you attacking this Pokémon, It can't move." The man didn't answer. Then I caught his read eyes. Then heard a soundless voice say, "He thinks this Pokémon is weak, not worth anything more than trash." Then I awoke. I my bed, sweating. So I walk over to my mirror. I looked myself in the mirror. If you could see me, you would see a 15 year old boy. About 6 foot tall. Dark brown hair. Dark blue eyes. Avenge build. Not a very broad faces but defied. And I am in my PJs. A dark blue shirt and shorts. And for those wondering. Yes my favorite Color is dark blue. Why? That would be like trying to explain long division to a five year old. That's how bad I am at explaining my favorite color. But time to continue. I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower. As I did I thought, "What's with that dream? Who was that man? Was it a dream or was it real. And that Pokémon, what was it." I thought back to the dream trying to picture what it was. But I couldn't even pick out anything more than its size. So I decided to ignore it. My room is only one of many in the Orphanage in Pallet town. I don't know anyone here. I am alone. So vary alone. No friends, no family. Just me. I don't know why but I can't make friends, most people I stay away from because, I don't know how I know, I see nothing but anger I people around ne except for a few, people on TV and Professor Oak, and one other. But its been 10 years since she was adopted by some family. I didn't even learn her name. But for once since I met the girl I was smiling. I was taking my first step of millions. I packed up my extra clothes. But left out one and took it to my bathroom and changed. My normal cloths are a black under shirt with a dark blue other jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes. My over jacket also has a hood in case of rain. The bag with my cloths is a mail bag donated to the Orphanage. So I went down stairs. Got breakfast and went outside. I was blinded fora second. But it didn't take long for my eyes to adapt. Pallet Town is small town. The biggest house is the Orphanage. Counting only adults, population is 8. With the kids, population is 15. What do you expect from the smallest town in the world? So I walked over to Professor Oak's lab. I knocked on the door to the lab and the door opens and at the door is Oaks assistant. The assistant said, "Ah Robert, welcome." Oh yeah, my name is Robert. I replied, "Good to be here, and thank you." I don't get the same feeling from them. I almost get a sense of dread in my heart around any scientist except Oak. But I try to make it seem that I am completely ok. And they don't realize it. I am not the type to push my problems on others. It's not they man I am. And I know I sound like a downer now. But don't worry later that will change. So I walk over to Oak and I see three Pokéballs on the table. Oak says, "Ah welcome Robert. It's good to see you." I reply, "You to Oak. I am glad its finally time to start." He replies, "Good. On that table you see three Pokéballs as I am sure you saw as you came in. Each holds a starter. The one on the left is charmander, the middle is Squirtle, and the right is Bulbasaur. You can choose one, and that will start your journey." There was another knock on the door. The Assistant opened it and I could hear him say, "Welcome, come on in." I turned and looked and in front of me I saw a girl. I looked carefully and realized, that's the girl from 10 years ago. She is a tall blond with beautiful sky blue eyes. She wears a dark blue dress and dark blue boots. She has a pretty average size body. And for those who are thinking it, no I am not a perv so don't expect me to say what I know you want me to say. Anyway, I haven't seen her in 10 years. My heart raced. Will she recognize me? She walked over and as she did I saw the smile on her face, hasn't changed in 10 years. When she got over to me and Oak he said, "Welcome Sapphire." Ok, now that I knew her name I asked, "Hey Sapphire, do you recognize me. I am the boy from 10 years ago." She replied, "Oh yeah, How have you been?" I replied, "Just fine." Oak then says, "Now that you're both here. Let's get down to business. You two are going to begin a journey to be the best Pokémon trainer. To start off each of you must chose a Pokémon. As I told Robert, Charmander is on the left, middle is squirtle, right is bulbasaur. Robert got here first so, he gets first chose." I walk up to the table and stop and think for a second. After my deep thought, I heard that soundless voice from my dream say, "Plant a tree that leads to life." I looked around and Sapphire asked, "Something wrong." I replied, "No." It said plant a tree to life so I figured it was saying pick Bulbasaur. So I picked Bulbasaur's Pokéball. I threw the ball down as I say, "I chose you." The Ball hits the ground, opens and a white light and forms the Pokémon. It's small. Only comes to about middle of my shin. It is light green with dark green spots. Two little teeth at the side of the mouth. Red eyes. Three toes with nails. And a bud on its back. To be honest it looks adorable to me. Then again, the smaller Pokémon are usually the cutest. True, cute only works in contests, but just because it's small and cute doesn't mean crap when it comes to how strong it is. Heck there was a guy who beat Brock with a Pikachu ageist his Onyx. But then again it didn't use its electric type moves because they wouldn't work. But still, you see my point. Then I asked, "What is the Bulbasaur's gender." Oak Replied, "It's one of the few female Bulbasaur's." I thought for a second. So I said, "I will call her Cosmo." Sapphire then asks, "My turn?" I node. She walks up to the table and stands for a moment thinking. She grabs the Pokéball with the Charmander in it. She throws it and says, "I chose you." Out came a small lizard that stands on two legs. Its body's is mostly dark orange with a light yellow underbelly and the underside of the tail. It has blue eyes and a red fire at the tip of the tail. It also had 4 small fangs, two on each side of the mouth, two on the bottom and two on the top. It also looks pretty adorable. Sapphire thought for a moment and said, "I will call you Natsu. How do you like that?" The Charmander shouts in happiness, Char, Char." Oak then says, "Your Pokémon seems very happy." Oak hands us a small device and says and 5 Pokéballs each, "Hear are your Pokédex. And five Pokéballs. As you Journey you will see many Pokémon, catch them and chronical them with Pokedex. We know every Pokémon in the world; however we still do this so trainers can have a second sense of accomplishment by filling this Pokédex. Its true trainers have done it before but let me tell you this; it is no less satisfying because no two person's journeys are alike." I replied, "Thank you Oak." I will call sometime soon from the Pokémon center in one of the towns." Sapphire says, "Yeah, see you later." As we walked out Oak said, "Good bye, see you later." When we got outside and there is a guy waiting for us. He says, "Hello Sapphire." She replies, "Samuel what are you doing here." He replied in snide but calm tone, "Your mom and dad are worried about you, they want you back home." Sapphire shouts, "I'd sooner jump off a get ran over by a large Pokémon then go back to being trapped in that house with no one to call a friend. Besides, you're a creep of a butler and I will never go with you." I looked at him carefully. He was tall, muscular, Vary broad face his eyes are red thanks to contact lenses. And he is wearing a solid black butler's outfit, with hair color to match, probably because of hair dye. His hair looks to have been brushed in a calm but maniacal way. The only thing that actually has color is the light brown skin tone. Samul said, "Now don't be like that, I just what to bring you back home safe. After all." His tone got serious as he said, "We don't want to see that pretty body of your hurt." I finally had enough of this guy. So I said, "Look pal, I don't know what kind of crap you're on and it doesn't matter what it is, if a girl says no she says no. Get through your skull." He shouts, "Be quite you brat. You don't even know what's going on so stay out of it." I replied, "Or what, you going to crush me with your math skills. Oh wait sorry I don't what to insult those with math skills." He shouts, "That's it." He throws down a Pokéball and a Rhydon comes out. It is about as tall as the man. It stands on two legs. It is gray except for a dark yellow belly and white claws and toe nails. A long gray tail, dark yellow horn on the nose, red eyes, two fangs at the sides of the mouth, and spikes running down that back. It's also pretty muscular. I pulled out my Pokédex and it said, "Rhydon, Evolved form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It is used for destroying rocks and boulders. This Pokémon occasionally rams into streams of magma, but the armor-like hide prevents it from feeling the heat." I looked at it and I could tell that it has been trained for a while. And all I know so far is Pokémon statistics. As well as Pokémon's weak spots. But how is that going to help me. Then I realized. Rhydon has a blind spot. Right under the tail. Hit it from there and it won't see it coming. I said, "Cosmo. I need you to do something. It will be hard. Can you do it?" Cosmo replies, "Bulba." I don't know how I know, but that was a yes. The Samul says, "Rhydon, Use Drill Run." Rhydon jumps and starts to spin and shoots towards Cosmo. I wait until just before it hits and say, "Left." Cosmo doges left and Rhydon goes right past and stops just before hitting Oaks lab. Samul growls as he says, "Use bulldoze." It stomps around and charges at Cosmo. Once it got close I said, "Slip between" Cosmo slipped between the stomping legs. Rhydon turns to face Cosmo. Samuel says, "I will not be made a fool of, Use Rock blast." Rhydon opens in mouth and starts shooting Rocks at Cosmo. As each one came I shouted a direction and Cosmo dogged that way. This was the order, I said, "Left, right, up, down." Then at the last one I shouted, "Tackle," It tackled the last rock sending it back at Rhydon. Cosmo took some damage. But she was fine. Samuel started stopping his foot hard on the ground and shouts, "OK, NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! RHYDON, STONE EDGE!" I look in thinking, "Now's my Chace." I felt the ground rumble. I said, "Cosmo on my mark, use tackle." Cosmo replied, "Bulba." I felt the ground then it stopped. I shouted, "NOW!" The Rhydon lifted its head like it was pulling up the ground as Cosmo charges for it. As the rock came up Cosmo jumps over just before it hits and slide under the Rhydon, right under the tail. The Rhydon looks around trying to find Cosmo. Then I said, "Cosmo, open your mouth and bite the tail." Samuel says, "You stupid, Bulbasaurs don't learn Bite." The Rhydon Roars in pain. Samuel looks on and says, "What." Rhydon swings its tail sending Cosmo to a tree, and the Rhydon charges at her. At the last second I say, "Between the legs." Cosmo slips thought and the Rhydon hits it head on the tree knocking it out. I said, "That's the disadvantage of large Pokémon. The have a lot of temper and small Pokémon can slip by easier than a Pokémon the same size. I look at you and see a man who is lost and confused. You're not a bad man. Your just lost and off on a bad track. Face me again when you can enjoy a Pokémon battle." Samuel is on the ground crying. I walk over to Sapphire and say, "Let's get going." We start to walk to the other side of this small town as Sapphire asks, "How did you do that." I replied, "I read a lot of books in the 10 years you were gone. And I used it as a way to get my mind off the fact that I met you and you never got a chance to tell me your name. But now that I know it, I will never forget." Sapphire replies, "Me neither."


End file.
